Facade
by splitthedeck
Summary: Sasuke is in trouble. His mother keeps bugging him about his love life and he needs someone to pretend to be his lover when he goes home for the holidays and Naruto is the perfect candidate. Yaoi boyxboy SasuNaru dont like dont read
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for reading everyone! I'm Splitthedeck, and i loooooooooove Sasunaru XD Enjoy 3**

**M for sexual content and swearing. BoyxBoy dont like dont read**

**I don't own Naruto or any of its Characters, though i do own Sasuke's parents in this fic.**

"Stupid Teme, stealing my thunder again." Naruto muttered angrily under his breath as Sasuke just sat there all perfect as usual Sakura and Ino fawning over him. "He doesn't even like the attention... Or maybe he does..." he pondered this, then stood angrily.

"What is it this time Dobe?" Sasuke asked. Naruto glared folding his arms.

"Stupid fucking Teme, where do you get off talking to me like that?" He growled snapping at Sasuke. Sasuke smirked and turned slightly in his seat obsidian black eyes appraising the angry blond.

"Jealous? Again? Naruto?" His voice was calm as he raised one perfect black eyebrow. He was clearly amused by Naruto's frustrations.

"Jealous of a fucking cunt? I think not!" Naruto stomped his foot. Sasuke just continued smirking.

"Calm yourself sweetheart." Sasuke said mockingly

"Dont. Call. Me. Sweetheart." Naruto lunged forward to punch him, but Sasuke easily dodged grabbing the blond from around his thin but muscular waist. He flipped him around and shoved him face first onto the desk pinning his arms tightly to his back.

"That'll teach you from lunging at me again." Sasuke's voice was dripping with amusement.

"Fuck you!" Naruto complained kicking his legs and squirming about trying to get free of the raven's steel grasp. "Fuck youuuuu~ I'm just as good as you! Believe it!" His cheek was pressed to the cold desk as he growled kicking more.

"Naruto, Sasuke, stop your rough housing." Iruka said entering the room. "Your not babies anymore, I hope you'll stop acting like it." He glared at the two fighting boys as he took his seat at the desk in front. Sasuke leaned down until his lips were close enough to brush Naruto's ear.

"Behave or I'll skin you alive." He whispered his words cold as ice and slipping down Naruto's spine.

"D-don't tell me what to do! And let me go!" Naruto hissed angry with the stutter in his words. Iruka gave Sasuke a nasty look and Sasuke finally released Naruto. Naruto rubbed his sore wrists and thighs. "Fuck you teme." He flipped him off then returned to his seat glaring at the back of Sasuke's head.

Iruka started the lesson his voice echoing across the class. Iruka's voice was like a lullaby to Naruto. After being adopted by the older ninja for the past nine years he had fallen asleep to him talking countless times. So it was as Iruka's voice sang over the class that Naruto dozed off. His head sagged onto the desk his limbs relaxing.

"Naruto... Naruto... NARUTO!" He jumped awake as he stared straight into the teme's amused face.

"What the hell teme?!" Naruto yelled bringing a fist back to punch Sasuke in the nose. He caught the fist and stared at him eybebrow raised.

"Class ended two hours ago."

Naruto gaped at him then shook his head to clear his thoughts. "But why are you here Sasuke teme?" He asked curiously.

"Itachi was supposed to come after school and he hasnt yet."

"Oh," Naruto smiled pleased at Sasuke's pain. "Iruka never leaves me-"

"He left forty five minutes ago."

Naruto's mouth dropped open for not the first time as he stared openly into the depthless obsidian eyes.

"I guess theres no choice but to have me stay here and wait with you..." Naruto's voice trailed off as Sasuke stared deeply into his eyes.

"Naruto. I need your help." Awkward silence ensued as Naruto's jaw dropped to the table. "I need you to date me."

"WHAT?!" Naruto fell off his chair in shock laying on the ground head throbbing, but not caring.

"My mother is always bugging me about how I'm not dating anyone..." His voice trailed off as he leaned over the table to look down at the immobile blonde. "And because there is absolutely no chance that i will fall in love with you if we do this, I want you to pretend to be my lover."

"B-but why not ask Sakura or Ino... People who actually like you?"

"Thats the point. They like me... Which in itself grosses me out." It was the most Sasuke had ever opened up to Naruto.

"Oh... Then why not ask Shikamaru?"

Sasuke sighed in exasperation.

"I already told you that I chose you. Just leave it at that."

Naruto looked at him skeptically. "But what's in it for me?"

"I will buy you ramen whenever you want for the next two weeks."

Naruto grinned. This plan was sounding better and better. "What does this job entail?"

"You have to come home with me for the holidays and you have to let me do whatever I need to do with you."

"What does that mean?"

"Its vital my family believes we're dating, so we will be kissing... Quite a lot actually."

"But I haven't even gotten my first kiss yet!" Naruto protested.

"It was with me when you were twelve... Do you really have such a bad memory that you can't remember four years ago?"

"I tried to forget." Naruto shuddered at the memory of that day in the classroom.

"So are you in?"

"Make it three weeks of ramen."

Sasuke sighed rolling his eyes. "Fine three weeks."

"I'm in."

"Are you packed yet?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"Shut up teme, I'm meeting your parents for the first time, I have to look presentable." Naruto joked that earned him a hearty glare.

"This isn't a priveledge for me you know."

"Of course it is. You get to kiss the awesome me." Naruto giggled sticking his tounge out as he finished shoving more clothes into his duffle bag. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Just hurry up will you."

Naruto blushed and threw the bag at Sasuke.

"Shut up!"

They headed outside Naruto's bag smacking against his thigh as he followed the Raven to his motorcycle. Sasuke took Naruto's bag and told him to turn around fastening it to his back like a back pack.

"Will it stay on?"

"Probably." Sasuke hopped on his sleek black machine and handed Naruto a helmet eyeing the blonde carefully. His eyes grazed across the tight orange skinny jeans showing off his very delicious ass. His shirt was loose the neck low enough to reveal his pronounced colar bone, and his cereluen blue eyes looked angrily at the helmet as he put it on smashing his golden blonde locks.

"Why aren't you wearing a helmet?"

"Because I don't need one."

"But why?" Naruto protested. Sasuke rolled his eyes and gestured for Naruto to come sit behind him on the motorcycle. Naruto sat down hesitently his hips pressed to Sasuke's back. Even Sasuke would get turned on by that. Truthfully he had chosen Naruto because it was a known fact that Sasuke Uchiha had impeccable taste, and Naruto fit his preferences perfectly. Blonde, sexy, fiesty. It was actually quite believable that he would be dating him..

"Hold on."

"Where?!"

"My waist dobe."

Naruto's face flushed as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist.

"Tighter, or you'll fall off."

He gripped him tighter leaning against his back hesitently inadvertantly inhaling Sasuke's delicious scent. Even Naruto had to admit that Sasuke was damn sexy. And then they were off. The wind whipped at their clothing sending chills down Naruto's body his thin shirt not nearly warm enough for the cold weather.

"You're cold even to me." Sasuke said after a few minutes of having the freezing arms wrapped around him.

"Sh-shut up." Naruto just held tighter half trying to squeeze the air out of him, and half trying to get warmer.

Mairi waited by her front door excitedly for her son to come home. She hadn't seen him for six months and was hoping he would bring home someone special. Sasuke drove up in his motorcycle. It was cold and dark and he had a cold dobe asleep pressed tightly to his back.

"Dobe." Sasuke said quietly. "Dobe." a little louder, "DOBE"

Naruto woke up with a start mouth pressed to Sasukes neck.

"Mmm what?"

"We're here. So get off." Naruto groggily slid off the back of the motorcycle his limbs frozen and stiff.

"I'm tired."

Sasuke ignored the statement and got off the bike unbuckling Naruto's helmet from his head and placing it on the handle bars. Naruto watched the handsome teme through half lidded eyes. Sasuke was really handsome, was what he decided. He turned his head and saw a woman peeking through the window of a very large mansion. She looked like an older woman version of Sasuke, except she had a very devilish glint in her eyes as she stared at Naruto.

"Sa-su-ke."

"What?" He asked iritated.

"Your mom is looking at my ass."

Sasuke's head snapped up from the motorcycle and drifted to his mothers eager eyes. She was indeed eyeing Naruto's ass. Naruto's extremely delicious ass. Before she could notice he had spotted her he gave Naruto a look that clearly said 'do not do anything.' Naruto nodded and Sasuke stepped forward taking Naruto's face in his hand. He looked deep into those beautiful blue eyes as Naruto eyed him carefully. Neither particularly wanted to do this, but there was no choice as Sasuke's lips pressed themselves to Narutos.

To his surprise Naruto kissed back. He licked Sasuke's lips pressing into his chest. That turned Sasuke on. His hand ran sensually down Naruto's back to his ass which he cupped playfully his tongue slipping hungrily into the blondes mouth. Naruto gasped inadvertantly rubbing his most sensitive part against Sasuke's. The Raven pressed bruising kisses across Naruto's lips until they were swollen and deliciously pink.

Mairi watched this exchange with interest taking in the way her son rubbed certain places on the blonde he shouldnt be in public. Deciding that Sasuke was in a hell of a lot of trouble if Deikari saw them she headed out of the house.

"Sasuke, sweetheart." She called as she came closer to the two apparent lovers. Sasuke pulled back in shock realizing just how far over board he had gone. He was about to apologize when he realized how un uchiha that would be.

"What is it Mairi?"

Mairi rolled her eyes. And embraced her very tall son.

"Don't let your father see you two-uh- being Intamite"

Sasuke's expression didn't change at all as he squeezed Naruto's ass.

"T-Teme! Damn you stop it, your mom is here!" Naruto growled. "You haven't even introduced us yet."

"Oh," Sasuke smirked, "Mairi, meet Naruto my lover."

"Boyfriend."

"Bitch."

"I am not your bitch!" Naruto blushed and smacked Sasuke's hands away.

"Oh, really? That's obviously not true because I'm the one who sticks his-"

"Thats enough teme!" Naruto blushed bright red and turned to Mairi.

"Sorry..."

She giggled. They were out for a fun evening.

"I am not sleeping in the same bed as you teme."

"Fine, sleep on the floor." Sasuke said rolling on his side away from the blonde. Five minutes later Naruto was curled up against his chest sleeping peacefully. "hn Dobe." Sasuke said softly falling asleep as well.

Naruto awoke his face pressed to Sasuke's stomach which was bare due to his thrashing around in the night.

"Teme." Naruto groaned. "Get up and fix me something to eat."

"Fix yourself something to eat." Sasuke mumbled sleepily.

"Its your house."

"Fine."

Sasuke stirred the batter for pancakes as hard as he could. The dobe would not shut up.

"Naruto. Come here." He ordered. Naruto got off the counter and headed over in confusion.

"What is it-"

Sasuke kissed him roughly dragging his tongue across his lips. Naruto's eyes opened as he let Sasuke's tongue in. Naruto was pressed against the counter as Sasuke gripped his ass tightly tilting Naruto over the counter. He moaned wrapping his legs around Sasuke's waist and rubbing their erections together. Sasuke's breath hitched as Naruto did it again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Lovely readers~! Its Splitthedeck 3 A lot of you have been commenting on the name change of Sasuke's 'parents.'**

**It seems to bug you a lot, and i would just like to inform you that Mairi and Deikari are not his parents. Mairi is his aunt, Deikari his uncle. I was going to reveal this slowly, but considering the flames I keep getting I thought it would be wise to just tell you now. I do not want to change Sasuke's parentage, and I appreciate the many positive comments you have all been leaving. Its your feedback which makes me want to keep writing XD thank you all! There will be more soon, and Merry Christmas 3 Splitthedeck**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters**

**Warningts: boyxboy yaoi, SasukexNaruto, don't like dont read**

"SASUKE STOP IT." Mairi yelled running into the kitchen to find Sasuke heatedly making out with the blonde he had brought home.

"What?" Sasuke pulled away dropping Naruto to the floor.

"Damn teme." Naruto growled rubbing his sore ass.

"Your father is almost downstairs."

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"He is not my father."

"Yes he is."

"Shut up woman." Sasuke growled reaching down to grab the rather frightened dobe from the floor. "Naruto, we're going on a little trip okay?"

"B-but to where?" Naruto's brow furrowed as Sasuke roughly pushed him up the stairs.

"Just shut up and repack your duffel bag."

"But I thought we were here for the holidays..." He was shoved into Sasuke's room.

"We are. I'll bring you back, bitch, so get the fucking bag."

"You owe me four weeks of ramen, " Naruto grumbled.

"And why is that?"

"YOU FUCKING TRIED TO RAPE ME SEVERAL TIMES! I DESERVE AT LEAST FOUR WEEKS OF RAMEN."

Sasuke glared at him and shoved a blanket into a bag he had pulled out from under his bed.

"As I recall, it was you who reacted the way you did."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Anyone would react when a fucking sexy teme was rubbing his crotch against theirs."

"So you think I'm sexy." Sasuke wiggled an eyebrow.

"You want to know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think your a bastard."

"I know your a bitch."

Naruto stuck his tongue out. "At least I'm not your bitch."

"We'll see." Sasuke smirked, that earned him a punch to the gut. He just rolled his eyes and packed a couple pairs of gloves and another blanket. With a contented sigh he zipped up the dark blue bag and slung it around his shoulder. He watched despairingly as it took Naruto a very long time to finish packing, when he finally did, they headed outside briskly to Sasuke's motorcycle.

"B-but its fucking cold, Sasuke!" Naruto griped rubbing his barely clothed arms.

"Did you bring a jacket?"

Naruto shook his head.

"You're an idiot. It is winter you know."

"I'm so-rry!" he spluttered, "How was i supposed to know it would be really cold at your house. I've never been here before."

Sasuke sighed and gestured for Naruto to wait as he headed inside to get him a jacket. He came out a few minutes later with a big black jacket that looked like it would be about as hot as hell. He handed it to Naruto who eyed it with distrust.

"What did you do to it?"

"I didn't do anything to it."

I'm not sure about that..." He scrunched up his nose.

"Shut up and put the fucking jacket on, Naruto."

Naruto put it on and was immediately warm. The jacket was soft and smelled good and he snuggled down inside of it. Sasuke got on the motorcycle retrieving the helmet from a handlebar and handed it to Naruto.

"I don't want it."

"Put it on."

"I donnnn't waaaaaant toooo!"

"If you don't put it on right now I'll make you my bitch, right here, right now, on my motorcycle with everyone watching."

That shut Naruto up as he buckled the helmet on and climbed onto the motorcycle behind the teme. He hesitently wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist holding tight as the motorcycle took off. His nose and fingers were soon cold and he brainstormed anything to get them warm again.

"T-Teme?" The wind roared nearly losing his words.

"Hn?" Sasuke's face turned slightly one eye flashing to the adorable blond's face.

"Why do I react so much when you touch me?"

Sasuke nearly swerved off the road.

"My God, Naruto, can we talk about this later? I'm driving right now."

"Teme!"

"Dobe, just drop it til later."

"I waaaaant to know!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Naruto. Be. Quiet." Sasuke's voice was cold and Naruto immediately shut up biting his lip. They drove down dark highways full of fleeting cars and people until it got dark. The whole time Naruto did not say a word, and neither did Sasuke.

"Wh-where are we gonna sleep?" The blond finally asked his voice husky with lack of use.

"Hotel."

"I don't have any money."

"I do."

After that Naruto didn't say another word. Sasuke felt awkward. He was really really tempted to turn around and apologize to the dobe for snapping at him. He decided against it, and sat in silence as he parked by the door to a very fancy hotel.

He waited for Naruto to get off. He didn't.

"Naruto?" No answer. "Naruto!?" Still no answer. "Look, I'm sorry for snapping at you dobe." he sighed and turned obsidian eyes on the blonde, who was asleep. He grunted angrily and bit Naruto on the ear. He woke up with a start yelping and swatting at Sasuke.

"TEME."

"Shut up. We're here."

Naruto squinted at him, cereluen eyes gleaming.

"I'll get you back. Believe it."

"Hn."

Naruto hopped off of the motorcycle wobbling slightly. Sasuke slid off reaching a hand out to steady the blond as they headed inside the building. They checked in with the receptionist and headed to their room.

It was dark inside and cold the heater having been left off. Sasuke turned it on while Naruto stripped off the jacket.

"The shower is mine, Teme."

Sasuke just rolled his eyes watching as the blonde trotted off to the bathroom. When he was gone Sasuke changed into his pajamas, which consisted of boxer shorts, and layed down on the bed. He stared at the ceiling hands behind his head and listened to the dobe sing in the shower. He had a really good voice, though the raven would never say that out loud, and certainly not to his face. Naruto was like a rabbit, he decided. He was cute and to other rabbits perfectly fuckable... Adorable.

Naruto turned off the water and hopped out reaching for a towel. He wrapped it around his waist and stared in the mirror intently trying to think of a way to get the teme back. He could sabotage his toothpaste? He shook his head and ran a hand through his blonde hair sighing. He would come up with something. Naruto stepped out of the bathroom and stared at the raven who was engrossed in something on the ceiling. He eyed the sexy curves of the teme's body, the delicous abs, and his broad shoulders that would feel amazing to be cuddled by.

"Sasuke." Naruto breathed quietly as a completely deliciously evil plan filled his head.

"What is it dobe?" Sasuke turned to see a practically naked Naruto dripping delectably with water and eyeing a very naughty place. The blonde pounced at him pushing him into the covers as he pressed against him.

"I want to take you right now." The blonde whispered huskily against Sasuke's neck. Sasuke froze... take him? But Naruto could not possibly thinking that he was the man in this relationship.

"Naruto, you are not the seme."

"I'm not?" The blonde smirked wickedly bending down and licking one of Sasuke's already pert nipples. Sasuke's eyes widened even more.

"No."

"Be quiet teme." He sucked on him roughly, an expert tongue swirling his nipple in his mouth. Sasuke flinched his body rigid. He. Would. Not. Be. The. Uke.

Five seconds later Naruto's face was pressed into the pillows Sasuke's hands splayed across his hips.

"T-teme! You're fucking ruining my revenge!" He growled squirming. Sasuke's chest pressed to the dobe's back and he licked his ear while tugging off Naruto's towel. "TEME." The blonde exclaimed in alarm his heart beating extremely fast.

"Shut up." Sasuke said harshly spanking Naruto's ass in punishment. The blonde whimpered clutching the covers tightly in his fingers. Sasuke spread Naruto's legs hands holding his hips away from the bed.

"W-what are you doing?" Naruto cried out as Sasuke's clothed member ground against his hole. He bit the pillow holding back moans as Sasuke ground again and again and again.

"I want you to cry, Na-ru-to." Sasuke let go with one hand and grabbed Naruto by the hair pulling his head off of the bed as he rubbed dangerously hard against the dobe. Naruto screamed in pleasure tears filling his eyes, then Sasuke pulled away letting the blonde colapse on the bed.

"Sasuke!" Naruto whimpered his member throbbing painfully.

"I'm going to teach you something." Sasuke whispered his obsidian eyes devouring the erotic sight in front of him. He took one of Naruto's hands and brought it back to Naruto's ass.

"W-what the hell are you doing?" He asked glaring through tear filled eyes. Sasuke rubbed one of Naruto's fingers against his own entrance. Naruto moaned eyes widening in surprise.

"This little hole, can give you a lot of pleasure." The teme whispered rubbing Naruto's finger across it again. He then let go of the blonde and headed to the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower, don't bother me."

**Thanks for reading everyone! Haha the ending is kind of mean of me :P oh well. more to come soon XD thanks for reading 3 Splitthedeck**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Its Splitthedeck again XD Thank you for all the follows, favorites, and reviews XD You guys totally inspire me! I hope you like this next chapter *heart***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters**

**Warning: Rated M. boyxboy SasukexNaruto, yaoi, dont like dont read**

Naruto didn't move. He lay there on the bed a finger pressing to his entrance and thought. Why was Sasuke telling him these things? Why in the world did the teme even talk about 'pleasure?' It wasn't like he wanted to do Naruto any favors. If he did, Naruto would have six bowls of ramen next to him, and would not be laying sweaty, naked, and completely unsatisfied on the bed alone.

He decided to try something. He closed his eyes tight and rubbed against his entrance himself. He whimpered slightly at the delicious feeling it sent straight to his crotch. He did it again. He had to bite his lip to hold backa moan as his fingers traced lazily across himself. After he had stroked the hole for a while Naruto decided to get a little risky. He got up on his knees his shoulders pressing into the pillows as he carefully slipped the tip of his finger in the hole. He couldn't stop a moan from escaping his lips.

It hurt, while at the same time as feeling absolutely delicious. Becoming impatient he slipped the whole finger in, his hips jerking in shock. It felt so good. He started to wiggle his finger around inside of him, his body definitely giving off a healthy response as he rolled back into his finger his member getting harder by the minute.

"F-fuck." He whimpered as he pulled out. It wasn't good enough. He needed something, anything, to put inside that would feel better. He spotted a nearly full bottle of beer on the table the hotel room's previous occupants had forgotten. He got up and picked it up. Not seeing anywhere to drain the liquid, he drank it. After the first few gulps his head started feeling fuzzy. When the bottle was empty the room started to spin. "W-what the hell?" He mumbled drunkenly leaning against the table.

He smiled to himself feeling himself enter a pleasant haze as he grabbed the big end of the bottle and very roughly slid the neck into his entrance. He screamed out in both pain and pleasure feeling the cold glass fill him up. Naruto's nails dug into the table as he very roughly thrust the bottle in and out of him his hips jerking back frantically. His moans echoed in the almost noiseless room as he, intoxicated, fucked himself.

Sasuke stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed. He looked in the mirror, sighed appreciatively and wrapped a towel around his waist stepping out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. He expected to see Naruto already asleep on the bed, curled up around pillows with that lame but cute idiot smile across his face. What he saw instead was entirely different, and it made him hard in almost an instant.

There the blonde was, face and chest pressed to the table holding all of his weight. His legs were limp, but his hands were definitely not inactive. One of them was furiously fucking him with a bottle (Sasuke had no clue where he had gotten it) and the other was rubbing a very pink, very delicious looking nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Strangled moans were emitting from his mouth like a strain of gloriously sexy symphonies.

"N-Naruto-" Sasuke spluttered in shock his eyes not able to leave the extremely erotic sight before him as Naruto cummed against the table. The blonde seemed to be snapped out of his daze at the sound of Sasuke's voice. The bottle slipped from his fingers falling to the ground with a clunk as he turned cereluen eyes on the teme.

Sasuke's hips were slender, his shoulders broad, his legs long and a sexy porcelain. the toned washboard of his chest drew Naruto's attention right off the bat. He couldn't help but stare at the delectable mass of sexy gaping at him.

"Sasuke, your sooooooooo sexy." He whimpered weakly standing up and wobbling. The room was spinning around in lazy circles and Naruto couldn't even walk in a straight line as he headed towards the nearly naked raven. He leaned against him cheek pressed to the dripping Sasuke's colar bone. Sasuke stared down at him still in shock.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He snapped as Naruto slid against him, his hips rubbing against Sasuke's. The blonde wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and continued his gentle rubbing.

"I want you~" he murmered softly.

"What?" Sasuke's member was now throbbing painfully.

"I want your big, sexy cock inside of me. And I want you to fuck me until I can't walk for a week."

"Naruto? Did you get whacked on the head or something?"

The blonde ignored his question and wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist positioning himself so he could rub his hole against Sasuke's dick.

"I want to feel you make me cum." He whispered throatily rubbing against Sasuke tauntingly. That was when Sasuke finally noticed the flushed tint to Naruto's cheeks and the hazy look to his eyes.

"I won't fuck you while your drunk."

"But I'm nooooot~" He whimpered brushing past Sasuke's dick again.

"F-fuck." Sasuke growled shoving Naruto roughly into the mattress.

"Yay!" The blonde celebrated by reaching down to rub his own hole again.

"Not so fast, Naruto." Sasuke growled pulling the blonde's arms behind his back and flipping him over so his ass was easy to access. "Let me pleasure you there."

"Alright." The blonde chirped contentedly spreading his legs as wide as he could go and waiting for Sasuke to put a finger in. Sasuke didn't put a finger in. He removed his towel and positioned himself shoving into the blonde as roughly as he possibly could. Naruto cried out in pain a few tears leaking down his cheeks. "Your so big!" he whimpered. Sasuke kept going. He didn't allow the blonde to even try to get used to it. He just shoved in and out in and out, all the way to the balls, hitting Naruto's sweet spot every time.

The blonde was a mess. He clawed at the sheets mouth opened in a silent scream of pleasure his eyes burning full of white hot tears.

"M-more!" He moaned loudly hips rolling back with each of Sasuke's over eager thrusts.

"Y-your so tight." Sasuke moaned. His dick felt amazing. Naruto was sooo warm, and every thrust only turned him on more. Naruto cummed only a few minutes into their session, but Sasuke was not finished. He fucked him for a good while longer before finally cumming inside the brutally abused blonde.

He pulled out, collapsing exhausted on the bed. Naruto smiled tiredly at him. He was unable to move his body completely spent. Sasuke gently bundled him in his arms, leaning his chin on the blondes hair his arms looped gently around his waist.

"Sorry." Was his one worded apology, of which he got no reply, for the dobe was already sound asleep.

* * *

Naruto woke up before Sasuke did. He remembered the night. Yes, he remembered it in detail. And he especially remembered how he had acted like the biggest slut in the world.

"I'll never live this down." he groaned about to move, but deciding against it, knowing any movement would hurt him like hell.

"Believe it." Sasuke chuckled kissing the back of his neck.

"Don't talk to me."

"Why?"

"Because, I did something so embarrassing!" Naruto growled elbowing Sasuke's perfectly muscled stomach.

"hn." Was his only reply. Naruto carefully snuggled back into Sasuke's arms smiling to himself. Maybe the teme wasn't so bad after all. He soon fell asleep again his body completely spent.

When he woke up, Sasuke was dressed and sitting on a chair angling towards the very table Naruto had fucked himself into only hours earlier. The teme's eyes were focused on some sort of computer thing (probably from his family's richness-ness) his glasses placed carefully on his nose.

"i didnt know you had glasses." naruto remarked aloud.

"Hn."

"That isn't a word teme."

"Like a dobe like you would know." Sasuke looked up from his fancy gadget and eyed the still very naked, and very tired blonde.

"Don't make me come over there."

"You won't be able to."

"Yes I can! Believe it!" Naruto swung his legs over the side of the bed and took one step before collapsing to the floor crying out in pain. Sasuke smirked and put his gadget down, walking over to lightly tap the blonde's nose.

"Do you like my work?"

"What work?" The blonde asked in confusion. Sasuke slid a hand down the dobe's chest smirking to himself. Naruto looked down and anger quickly slid across his vision. His whole body was littered with hickeys. "Wh- Why did you do that? You TEME!" He exclaimed angrily.

"I was bored." Came the witty reply as Sasuke sat on the bed reaching for the room service phone. Sasuke's bastardness forgotten for the moment Naruto began listing off the things he wanted to eat. "What? were you a pig in another life?" Sasuke asked irritated after telling the clerk all of Naruto's choices.

"No. I'm just hungry, and I had a lot of excersise last night."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blonde's pout and walked towards the bathroom.

"you definitely need a shower. I'll get the water running for you."

"I CANT MOVE! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO GO TO THE FUCKING SHOWER?!" Naruto yelled angrily picking up a pillow and throwing it at Sasuke.

"I'll help you, so stop your bitching."

"I'm not a bitch." Naruto grumbled folding his arms.

"Last night, says otherwise."

"Fuck you!" Naruto threw a pillow at him. "Fuck you sooooo freaking much! I hate you!"

"hn."

**I hope you guys liked it! Sorry it was kind of short this time XD And it was super yaoi-ie XD More to come XD please dont forget to Follow, Favorite, and Review! thank you! *heart* Splitthedeck**


	4. Chapter 4 and a half

**Hey everyone! It's Splitthedeck again ;) sorry its taken me so long to update, I've been really busy for the past few months, I hope you all enjoy the new chapter *heart* Sorry it isn't very long, this I hope will tide you over until I can get something more substantial up.**

**as always SasukexNaruto ;) in that order**

**warnings yaoi boyxboy, don't like don't read. Thank you for supporting me so far everyone *heart* please be sure to review, it really does keep this story going.**

"Hn, dobe, stop, your hair is tickling me." Sasuke's voice could barely be heard over the shower as the hot water poured over them both.

"Fuck you! It isn't my fault that the soap fell!" Naruto growled from his kneeling position on the floor searching for soap. Sasuke looked down at that delicious ass and couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't taken Naruto sooner. They had known each other for years and yet it had taken this long to claim that delectable round rump as his own.

He suddenly had the unbearable urge to touch it, and so, he did. Naruto squeeked when he felt large warm hands cup his ass.

"S-Sasuke?"

"Dobe, your ass is so hot~" Sasuke murmered squeezing the cheeks delighted at how soft it was.

"It really doesn't make sense when you call me dobe while saying things like that." Naruto whimpered as he was squeezed tighter.

"Should I call you something else?" Sasuke's eyes grew darker as he looked down at the little hole that was now revealed.

"Y-Yeah."

He groped him more.

"how about, sexy, or babe, or bitch?"

Naruto moaned.

"I'm not your b-b-aaaaah Sasuke!"

Sasuke's shin had found Naruto's crotch and he put some pressure on it allowing the other a smidge of what he was missing out on if he kept fighting.

"Turn around, bitch." Sasuke growled huskily wanting a better view of the blonde's ass. "On your elbows, legs straight, I want your ass where I can see it."

Naruto complied his voice etched in want as he whimpered. "Stop bossing me around."

"But it's my job baby" Sasuke hummed as he kneaded his fingers even more into the soft rump.

"I'm not a ba-by" Naruto let out a lengthy hiss of pleasure, his knees shaking as Sasuke's searching fingers slid closer and closer to his entrance. The hot water poured down on them, making Naruto's mind go dizzy, his body numb and fogged, his judgement hazy, as one digit entered inside him, wiggling around.

"You're so tight" Sasuke hissed in delight, finger digging into the sides of Naruto's cavern, his shin continuing to massage the dobe where it counted.

"Sa-Suke, s-top." Naruto whimpered, his fingers scrabbling for some sort of grip as Sasuke added another finger. His voice rasped softly as he continued to blubber protests, none of them actually words.

Sasuke was enjoying this all too much as he lifted Naruto's hips to align with his long twitching appendage, shoving it deeply inside the dobe, and moaning at the tight feeling.

Seriously, why they hell hadn't he done this earlier in his life? There were so many times that both he and Naruto had stayed after school together that he could've fucked him into a table, or a desk, or the chalk board, or the couch in the teachers lounge.

He could've had Naruto completely sexually dependent on him fucking years ago. He could've enjoyed the curve of this ass, slapping against his balls, day after day after day. God he was enjoying this, enjoying the feel of the warmth against his body as Naruto gasped and leaned back, trying to meet every thrust with all he had.

Sasuke was happy to see Naruto putting some enthusiasm into something other than royally pissing him off.

Mmm Naruto could be so goddamn sexy. Why hadn't he seen that before?

Lust filled noises slid off of Narutos tongue as his insides were massaged and prodded and thrusted into in an irratically erotic fashion. There was something delicous about not knowing when the next thrust would come, or where the next thrust would come.

He longed for that sweet contact, the sweet taste or Sasuke on his tongue. He wanted to kiss Sasuke, to feel him thrusting, his tongue deep inside his mouth.

It was at that moment that both the teme and the dobe decided that they were mutually screwed.

**I'm sorry it's been so long babies! *sends a million loves* I hope this quenched even a little of your thirst.**


End file.
